He Shall Die A Flea's Death
by Crazy Spork
Summary: Johnny's locked up an an asylum, and a girl, Ex, working there finds him in one of the deserted halls and helps him out. review plz!!
1. Default Chapter

"Shut up Mordant," she said. It was happening again, at work.   
'most of them are dead or dieing anyway. I know! There's a man in room Number 777,go after him. he's locked up and everything,   
it'll be easy. And you need the blood.' Ex inhaled sharply. "No." she said firmly as she staggered down the dank hall of the mental ward  
. 'ther's the door.' Mordant's hollow voice echoed through her mind. "I SAID NO!" She kicked a door as hard as she could.   
"OW FOOK! MY FOOT!" "Shh" a shaken voice came from behind the door she kicked, "please?"   
She binked and looked up from her foot, "H- hello?" "Yes, I am here, Crazy Johnny," the door answered.  
"W-who?" she managed to mumble from under her growning fear.   
"Johnny, Nny for short." She heard it say. She stood up ignoring the pain in her foot and read the form on the door:  
NAME: JOHNNY C.  
CONDITION:SCHIZOPHRENIC, HOMICIDAL, DELUSIONAL, MANIC DEPRESSIVE.  
MEDICATIONS:NONE, REFUSES TO INTAKE ANY  
DATE COMMITED: JANUARY 13, 1999  
DATE TO BE RELEASED: NEVER  
AGE WHEN COMMITED:25  
AMOUNT OF HOMICIDES(IF ANY): NUMORUS  
WARNINGS: JUST BE CAREFUL WHEN SPEAKING TO HIM  
  
"Damn" "What?" "Your in here a while." "Until I die, which I couldn't do if I tried." Johnny answered.   
'Well, he IS delusional.' came Mordant's voice again. "Shh! Mordant!"  
"Who-" "No one!" "oh.." Ex bit her lip, she thought everyone died on this hall.  
Maybe mordant was right, maybe she could use his blood... it wasn't like he was any good for him to be in there,  
maybe he wanted to die. 'I would if I'd been locked up for four years, he's almost 30 now! that must suck! Poor Nny.'  
Mordant, your talking as if you know who he is. 'I do.' "um." Came Nny's voice again, "Could you help me please, there's a bug on my face,"  
She heard a yelp and a loud thud on the padded surface. "Did it bite you?" "N-NO," he stammered,  
"I just tried to stand up, that's all. fooking jacket!" He sounded sane... kind of like her self..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OooOoOoO! I plan to try and coninue this! o.o; if i don't. then e-mail me at: spork@SsMars.zzn.com and tell me. o.o; yo. plz R&R PLEASE! O.- 


	2. the meeting, and an escape

Disclaimer:I don't own Johnny, Jhonen V. does, :P i do own Ex. though  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"SPIDER!!!" She heard Johnny squeel," GET IT OFF!!" 'open the door   
Ex! C'mon! Fun!' a streak od excitement came over her. Why not? She needed  
to have fun too. She unlocked the door. with effort, she slid the heavy  
metal door open. "J-johnny?" his name rolled off her toung with surprizing  
familiarity. She couls still hear him squueling and lashing about within  
the room. "STOP!" she yelled. He stopped.  
"I have to turn the light on so i can see." with that she flicked   
on the light. She saw Johnny's face wince at the brightness. He looked   
like a smll lump on the floor, engulfed in a straight jacket. Spider webs   
were every where. "Bright..." Johnny mumbled, "Help..." 'cute!' Mordant   
squeeled with delight. "Cute?" Ex asked aloud. "SPIDER!" Johnny broke the   
silence. "Right!" Ex scampered over to Johnny and picked the medium sized   
black spider off of his cheek and threw it. "I hate spiders!!" she squeeked.  
she studied the heap of flesh in front of her. Mordant was right,   
he was cute. He also seemed all to familiar to her. The sickly colored skin,  
blueish hair and overly skinny body(A/n: even skinny for Nny!!).He relaxed.  
"thank you" he sighed out. "No prob." she answered. Johnny's hair had grown  
long, almost to his chin, so it covered most of his face.Johnny tried to   
sit up, but failed and fell back on the ground. "need help?" Ex offered.  
"please?" he looked up at her. She reached out a shaking hand to his arm  
and grabbed it. Johnny jumped slightly at the touch. She lifted him up   
into a sitting position. Feeling very uncomfortable, she jerked her hands  
back. She hated touching people, she always had.  
"W-what day is it?" He hasked staring at her with large round  
eyes. "May 21st, 2002" she said rather calmly,surprizing herself.  
"Geeze..." He looked around. "Three years. Have they even fed you?"  
She asked him, he looked way too thin. "No, I don't think so." He inhaled Deeply.  
'Let him Go Ex.' Mordant whispered, but not with the usual hollow echo, she   
sounded real this time, so close. It flowed in her mind like honey.   
"He could kill me." Ex whispered to her self. "Huh?" Johnny asked. "N-nothing."  
"oh..." "A pest in my ear, that's all." she laughed slightly at that. "Oh, like   
my voices I once had, like The doughboys or Meat." Ex looked at him, "three?"  
"There was one other, I don't remember him now... I just know he was there.  
Damn, I'm hungry." 'Let him go... take him to eat... your shift is almost over..'   
Mordant whispered in the same honey like voice. Why not, she thought. "I bet,  
Do you want to go out and eat?" Johnny looked at her with hopeful eyes, "You'd  
do that? You'd set me free?" It struck her, if she let him out, he could run away.  
'kill him after wards, you still need the blood.' "No! Mordant! No!" she yelled.  
Johnny Jumped, "who?" "She wants me to kill you! She knows you!" Ex could feel   
it in her, Mordant was growning stronger. "Were leaving!" Ex grabed johnny and  
turned him around. She unbuckled the jacket and drug him out of the room.   
"Ack!? Where are we going?" he asked loudly, trying to get used to walking.  
"To my house! I'm feeding you!" And Ex drug him through the hall and to the   
parking deck. She unlocked the door and shoved him in, then drove to her house.  
But not forgetting to run over some un suspecting padestrians on the way there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review!! PLEASE! YARG! BWUAHAHA! 


	3. dead ppl, carpet a doll and food

ok ok sorry for the delay! yo. I finally got to a comp so i could write this.  
thanks to everyone that reviewed. i'm glad that you like it. i like the idea too.  
...i hate word pad...... -.-;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny held on to his seat the best he could while Ex sped home,  
in a rageful way...i should add. 'OK,ok, so your setting free a homicidal maniac  
big deal' mordant tried to calm Ex's excitement. (A/N: mmm popcorn...) "AHH,  
Mordant! shut up i don't care!" Johnny got used to the fact that she was yelling   
at herself. He didn't mind.. he could move, but the sun was burning his eyes.   
'Now I know how that one guy felt when i was burning his eyes with cigarettes..'  
He thought. They hit a few pedestrians as the turned by a local zoo, passed   
a whore shooting up heroin in the street, but Nny didn't notice them.   
By the time they made it to her house, Johnny began to regrow the skin   
on his eyes from the burning sun(A/N:Invader Zim reference!). he noticed a small  
doll on the dashboard. It had dark red hair, and blue eyes. "Mordant, no i won't   
do that! Disgusting!" She picked up the doll and threw in to the back seat. 'So THAT'S   
what she's talking to.' they pulled into the drive way. "Ok, were here....  
hungry?" Ex forced a smile. "Yes..." johnny barely said, 'damn, my throats dry....  
brainfreezy..' he thought. "Ok lets go in and eat." ex walked around the care and  
helped johnny walk to her front door. "oh shit.." Johnny looked up at the house  
"n...no..not MY house!" and sure enough, it was his old house. "Huh?" she said.   
"IT MY HOUSE! EVIL! I REFUUUUSE!" He screeched. "JUST GO IN DAMNIT!" and she pushed him   
in.   
As soon as he hit the floor he screamed again,"CARPET!?!" "STOP BABBLING!"  
Ex drug johnny across the now carpeted floor in to the kitchen and fed him spaghettios.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for the short chapter i was distacted alot by ppl maybe the next chapter   
will be better.. REVIEW!!! _the spork- 


	4. uh oh, the wall

I apologize for the last chapter being so…typo filled. I used word pad because I was lazy. I almost broke my spine trying to move this huge chair from in front of this computer. I failed. So I am uncomfortable and poop. Well on with the next chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny had eaten three cans of spaghettios be fore he was full. It didn't seem enough for Ex, she expected him to eat a lot more. But, this is Johnny. After Nny had finished his sketti-o's he looked around the house. Ex followed him, she didn't trust him, and she didn't trust most people. 'I told you this house was fucked up when you moved in, Ex' "what do you mean?" she asked. 'this is that man's house. You occupied it after he moved out. And the wall down stairs was his occupation too, at one point.' "You know Mordant, your really starting to piss me off." Ex sighed. Johnny approached the door that led to the basements. "I wouldn't go down there." Ex warned. "I know what's down there anyway. Un less you cleaned it up." Nny gave a sideways glance.  
  
"I gave up," She thought about how Mordant came to be. She was down in one of the lower floors cleaning. She heard some one calling her; she followed the voice and came to a room with a bloody wall. On a table in the middle of the room was Mordant laying limp. "after I found Mordant… Well anyway, I don't like going down there unless I have too. Is there any thing you would like to do, cut your hair maybe?" Johnny noticed how long his hair had gotten, "Eek! I hate going out to cut my hair… beauticians piss me off. Can you cut it?" Johnny asked. "yeah I'll try, any particular way?" "No."  
  
Ex cut Nny's hair back to its original length. "I want A BRAINFREEZY."Ex mused aloud. "Brainfreezy? I WANT!!"Johnny started jumping up and down. "Ok let's go!" (A/N: they seem a little too excited o.o lol that's how I am when it comes to Brainfreezys @.@) Ex and Johnny almost skipped out the door. Ex drove off to the nearest 24/7. "I miss Brainfreezy.." Nny absently said wile watching the cherry fluid drain into the really friggin' big sized cup they had just come out with (lol). They drove home afterwards silently sucking on their Freezys. When they came home Ex noticed that Johnny seemed a little more comfortable in her house than he was before. "Nny?" "Hmm?" She tried to strike conversation as they sat watching cartoons. "Was this really your house?" "Yes.." "So you were the person who killed all the people in the basements?" Johnny sighed, he tried to forget about that, but one must face their past once and a while, "Yeah it was me." "Sorry for asking you all of these questions…but, did you ever have to feed a bloody wall?" Ex spat out really fast. Johnny Almost fell in the floor.  
  
"What?" "Well…. There's this wall in one of the lower rooms. There's some kind of monter or something behind it that will get out if I don't keep a fresh coat of blood on the wall…" Ex took a deep breath. "Uh.. yeah… I remember the wall thing. But it escaped along time ago…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKok, cliffhanger! HEHE! REVIEW PUH-LEEZE! 


End file.
